The Unexpected Visitor
by rachlan
Summary: What if you entered your home and found a very unexpected, but welcome visitor? A bit of a whatif scenario.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Visitor **by Rachlan 

As I unlocked the door to my home, I thought back over my day and how incredibly, undeniably WEARY I was. The only thing I wanted to do when I got inside was change out of my work clothes, put on my pajamas and plop down in my recliner. The door finally opened-the lock always sticks- and I entered my house, my mind still on everything that had happened that day. Work had sucked- it usually did- and my back ached. Working for eight hours straight is no picnic, let me tell you. I froze when I heard…noises. It sounded like someone was _washing the dishes_? What the…

It was then that I saw HIM, elbows deep in dirty dishwater, washing the pile of week- old plates and cups. I couldn't believe it. Could not believe it. What in the _heck_ was He doing in my house? Why was He here? Not that I wasn't glad to see Him, of course. No, I was _thrilled_ He was in my house. He should not have been doing my dirty dishes, though! That was low, dirty work. Not fit for Him. I feel I should have said something inspiring, or somehow witty, but all that came out was, "What are you doing?"

He looked at me and smiled. He has a cute smile, I hope you know that. "I should think that was obvious. I'm cleaning your dishes. Which," He continued despite my gaping, "you should not leave for so long. This stuff-" He held up a crusty pan- "is positively _caked_ on here."

I must admit that I was speechless. Here He was, in MY HOUSE of all places, and He was telling me I needed to do my dishes more often. It was surreal, to say the least.

"I'm really glad you're here and all, of course. But may I ask- why here? Why me? I'm sure there are many, many more people who deserve a visit from you more than I." I didn't want Him to leave, but I wanted to be honest with Him and give Him the choice to leave. I loved Him that much…

He stopped what He was washing and calmly dried His hands on a towel. Then He turned to me, taking each side of my face gently in His hands, forcing me to look into His eyes. "Beloved, I love you and am pleased to be here in your home. I could have gone to anyone else, true, but I came to you because _you_ mean more to me than anything in this world. I came here not to be served, but to serve. I also think you needed a lift after your difficult day today, hm?" He let go of my face, gently stroked my hair, and pulled me into a hug. I clung to Him, fearing this might be a dream that I might wake up from and I didn't want it to end. "Jesus," I whispered, my voice thick with tears. Before I could utter anything else, He was gone. I blinked slowly, unable to believe what had just happened. I went into my living room and collapsed on my couch- my feet really _did _hurt, despite that little encounter. I put my head in my hands and wondered if I had imagined the whole thing. Yes, that must have been it.

Or so I thought.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unexpected Visitor 2 **by Rachlan

The second time I saw HIM was even stranger than the first. I came home for lunch one weekday and found Him again in my kitchen, cooking me lunch. I had been so sure that I had imagined the last encounter that I was speechless to see Him in my house. I decided that honesty and up front- ness was a good policy. "Lord, it is not that I don't want you here, but it is very odd to have you in my house. Why are you here again?"

The Savior chuckled heartily. He must have expected the question because He didn't look at all surprised. "I came to see you, Beloved," He stated, as if that explained everything. And perhaps it did. "Want some soup?"

I was still somewhat confused. After all, it is not everyday that a girl had the Savior of the whole world cooking lunch in her house. But, despite all my misgivings- I really didn't deserve to be blessed with His presence- I decided to go with the flow. "Sure. Thanks. You really shouldn't be cooking for me," I said sincerely. "Let _me_ serve _you_."

He smiled indulgently at me. We had gone over this once before, hadn't we? "No, no," he stated. "I came to serve you."

I shook my head. I _was_ glad He was here, even if it was odd.

We sat down and lunched together, Him praying to His Father, don't you know. I had always wondered what it would be like to fellowship with the Savior and now I was getting my chance. It was just so _weird_! But I was determined to enjoy it. "Tell me a little bit more about when you were growing up," I requested of the One who meant so very much to me.

He told me. It was so wonderful hearing about His life straight from the source. It was almost too wonderful to bear. We spent several hours together, merely _being _and _loving_. It was one of the best days of my life.

Then, after an undetermined amount of time, He hugged me and again disappeared. I didn't know if HE would return, but even if He didn't, I counted myself _blessed _to have spent time face-to- face with my Savior.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unexpected Visitor **by Rachlan

**Part 3**

The next time I saw Him, I was at a massive flea market in Florida, searching for some cool antiques to decorate my house with. I had little hope of finding anything, but it was fun to look anyway. I had never hoped to see anyone I knew there, so was quite surprised when I saw Him. And you will never _believe _what he was doing.

Serving hotdogs in one of those little food booths that are at all flea markets. I could not believe it. I can understand him serving one of his own children, but all these people, the faceless crowd- most of them didn't belong to Him! And they were gross and weird and smelled funny. How could he be serving _them_? He was a KING- He should have been on a throne in a palace high up in heaven, eating grapes or something. Not asking Florida hicks if they wanted ketchup on their brats.

When it was my turn at the counter, I asked if I could speak to Him outside. He nodded with a smile and called out, "I'm taking a five, Joe!"

I walked around back and he popped out a moment later. He was wearing jeans, a plain white tee and a white apron that said **Wilbur's Weinys**. I had to chuckle. Nice.

He gave me a big hug then led me over to a secluded picnic table under a pine tree a little ways away from the stand. "Good to see you, Beloved. What did you want to talk about?" He already knew, of course, and I knew that He knew, but I wanted to talk about it anyway. And He knew that, too.

I thought about it for a moment before speaking. I didn't want to sound rude in front of the Son of God, after all.

"How can you be here, serving 'weinys' in the 90 degree sun to a bunch of southern hicks?"

Maybe cutting straight to the point was better after all.

He smiled a bit, then frowned at me. He looked steadily into my eyes and I knew He could see straight into my soul. I always felt strangely vulnerable in His presence and this time was no different. When He spoke, it was with quiet passion. 

"I love them too, my child."

I looked at Him intently. I knew that. I know He loved everyone. But I didn't know how He could do that.

"But how? Look at them!" I pointed out a strange looking woman wearing a tight bright pink outfit and bleach blond hair. Her shirt said **I love myself **and she looked like she couldn't believe she was in a place like this. I pointed out an odd man to him. The man was rather old-looking. He had no teeth and had on an odd assortment of clothes- a lime green sweater, purple sweatpants, and no shoes. Everyone here seemed so weird. And they _did _smell. Why couldn't He see that?

For the first time in all my encounters with Him, the King seemed angry. He grasped my chin in his hands and said roughly, "No, Beloved, _you _look at them."

And I did. I gasped. I was seeing the mass of humanity as He saw them. I saw what had made them like they were. I saw their _hearts. _ And I cried.

I saw the ragged old woman who had lost her husband and child in a hurricane and couldn't afford to live anywhere decent. I saw the big black man who had been abused as a child and who saw his mother murdered by his father. I saw the small child who was running around, orphaned because his parents had died in a car wreck. I saw the wealthy heiress who had recently lost all her money because of her father's investment mistakes. I saw the old man whose wife had died the day before and didn't know what to do with himself or how to care for himself.

I finally saw that people shouldn't be judged by how they look or how they seem to be. I saw a Savior's intense love for sheep who were lost and needed a Shepherd. And while I knew it would be quite difficult to put into practice, I knew I had to see people as more than just a face, but a person with feelings and needs. I looked to the King, wanting to thank Him for what He had shown me. But He was gone. When I looked back to the hotdog shack, He waved at me and then disappeared inside the building.

I shook my head. Every time I met the Man, I was challenged and encouraged. He was such a wonderful person and I loved Him more than I could say. But He had given me a lot to think about. I headed towards my car, ready to change how I looked at the people that I came into contact with.

I had a world to love.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unexpected Visitor **by Rachlan

**Part 4**

The fourth time I saw HIM, I wasn't even really surprised._ I could get used to this_, I thought to myself. I was sitting in my car, ready to enter my church early one Sunday morning. He was sitting casually on the railing right outside the front door. The only weird thing was- other than the fact that the Son of God was sitting outside my church- were His clothes. He was very dirty and scruffy; He looked like He had gone out and rolled in the mud and not slept for a week. I ran up and gave Him a bear hug anyway. "I'm so glad to see you again, Beloved!" He told me. "It's so wonderful to see you again too! I'm always afraid each of these encounters will be the last..." I must have looked awfully downtrodden, for He lifted my chin, stared into my eyes, and said softly, "I'll be here as long as you need me, Dear One."

I hugged Him again. It was good to hear. "I'm SO glad," I told Him gratefully. "Then you'll be here with me forever." He didn't say anything but He looked doubtful. I was too excited seeing Him again that I didn't pay much attention to the look, though.

I would remember His words later, though.

"So," I said moments later, "you ready to go in?" He looked at me with His beautiful smile and nodded. "By the way," I asked as we entered, "why are you so dirty?"

He chuckled loudly, causing the other people in the sanctuary to look at me. Before He could tell me more, a deacon came up to me with an awfully unhappy look on his face. "Hi, Mr. Jeffries," I greeted the old man kindly. "You need to leave," he said to my Love.

I looked at him, gaping. Was he serious? "Are you serious? Don't you recognize who this is?" I asked him incredulously. He grabbed my arm and took me aside a foot or two. "A smelly old man who is very dirty. What were you thinking, bringing him in here? What if he's dangerous?" I looked back at my Love, wondering what on earth Mr. Jeffries was talking about. He looked the same to me. He was a little dirty, sure, but He was definitely not old OR smelly.

"Don't talk about Him like that!" I growled angrily.

Mr. Jeffries looked just as enraged. "Just leave or get rid of the hobo," he snarled.

"Fine! We're leaving! Come on, Beloved, we're leaving," I said to my Love.

"What's going on?" He asked me, as if He didn't know. He knew, of course He knew.

I looked at Him sadly, my anger having fled upon seeing His calm face. "We're not wanted or accepted here."

He smiled, almost bitterly. "If they persecuted me, they will persecute you also." I vaguely recognized the words out of John 15." He didn't seem at all angry, but rather accepting of what was happening. It was so unfair!

"Listen to me, you self- righteous fool! This is the Son of God you are kicking out of your church. Are you crazy?" I was angry again, furious that they were doing this to my Beloved, and what they were claiming wasn't even true!

Old Mr. Jeffries had been joined by the pastor of my church and several other church leaders. My pastor looked at me sadly, shaking his head. "No, I think it is you that is crazy, my dear. The Son of God?" he asked mockingly. "This is just an old homeless man that will probably rob us blind. Now step telling lies and leave. It would probably be better if you found another church, and I strongly suggest you get mental help, as well."

_Mental help? _Now that really was too far. "How dare you! Why can't you see what is right in front of your faces? Jesus, tell them who you are!" I looked to my Love, only to find... He was gone.

Tears began to stream out of my eyes and I fled from the building and the accusing eyes.

I sat in my car for several minutes, crying, hurt by my- former- friend's words. _Why can't they see my Love for who He is? And why did He leave? Yes, why _did_ He leave?_ The longer I thought about it, the angrier I got, at the church leaders and, despite my best intentions- at my Love as well.

After some time had passed, I took a deep breath, dried my eyes, and drove home, too upset to find another church that morning. _I'll find a new one next week,_ I promised myself. When I got home, I paced around my fenced back yard, going back over what had happened that morning. Why couldn't they see? Did Jesus blind their eyes or something?

After a time of wandering, my anger fled, leaving only sad confusion. I picked up my Bible and plopped in a comfy chair. I might have been a little mad at my Love for leaving me, but I knew there was no better place to find answers than His love letter to me.

I flipped to John 15, remembering my Beloved's earlier words. "_If the world hates you, keep in mind that it hated me first...That is why the world hates you...(Here it is, I thought.) If they persecuted me, they will persecute you also...They will treat you this way because of my name..._

These words jumped off the page at me and I understood.

Jesus had warned His disciples before His death that they would be persecuted because of His name and to expect trials. Jesus had gone through many trials and been hated and I, as His child, would receive the same because I bore His name.

He left me because I needed to have faith in Him even if I couldn't see Him.

"I get it now, my Love," I said aloud to the air.

"I'm glad," I heard a voice say. I jumped and looked to see Him sitting in a chair across from me.

"You're back," I cried and launched myself into His arms. He hugged me tight and then released me. "I'm back." And He disappeared. But I was alright. I didn't need to see Him to believe in Him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unexpected Visitor** by Rachlan

A/N: Just so you know, this will probably be the last part in the series. Unless I get requests for more... Hint

**Part 5**

I did find a new church the next Sunday, but the pain from the previous Sunday's encounters left me unable to enjoy the service. The people, however, were very nice and invited me to play in their semi-annual all- church softball game. I was going to decline, but the expressions on their faces...

I gave in.

Twenty minutes later, I had changed into the appropriate clothes and was pulling my car into the parking lot at the field. It was completely and utterly empty. Except for one man. Standing at the pitcher's mound. HIM.

I could tell even from a distance that it was Him. I could feel it deep in my soul. I was happy to see Him, of course, but wasn't it classic that I had gotten the time or the place wrong! Either that, or they lied to me about everything. Which wouldn't have surprised me, the way my life was going.

I walked slowly and calmly towards Him, wondering what pearl of wisdom He would have for me this time.

When I reached Him, I smiled faintly and hugged Him- with a lot less enthusiasm than usual. He noticed, of course. "What's wrong, Beloved?"

I avoided looking at Him and instead stared at my sneakers. "Don't know," I mumbled. "Bummed out, I guess."

He tilted my chin up so my eyes met His. "Feeling a bit discouraged today?" He asked kindly. I nodded, feeling a tear stream down my cheek. I swiped at it. I hated crying and I didn't really even know why I was doing it then.

He correctly guessed the cause of my distress. "Don't worry, you just got the time wrong. The game starts at 3 o'clock, not 1. Which means we have some time to cheer you up!" He grinned at me but I couldn't find it in myself to smile back at Him. What was _wrong _ with me today?

He led me off the softball field and to a blanket on a grassy hillside overlooking a serene lake. He lay down on it, and gestured for me to do also.

I did.

He put His arm around me and pulled me close. Almost instantly, it seemed all my fears seemed a lot less significant. They were still there, of course, but I just stopped worrying about them as much. His presence does that to me, I've found.

I snuggled up next to Him and sighed contentedly. "I've really needed this, Lord."

"I know," he said sweetly.

Silence reigned for a time while I simply soaked up the sun and my Beloved's presence. It was peace. It was heaven. I should have known it wouldn't last.

"You know my dear," he began in a graver voice than I had ever heard Him speak, "this will be my last visit to you on this earth in this body."

I sat up quickly. "WHAT?!?"

He smiled sadly at me. "I told you that the time would come when you wouldn't need me any more and then I would depart-"

"A little _Mary Poppins_, isn't it, Jesus?" I asked Him sarcastically.

His smile lifted for a moment before it returned to its previous downcast state.

"I am sorry," He spoke quietly after a moment. "I _know _how difficult it is to be on this earth when it seems you are all alone, remember?"

I nodded, but this information did not make me feel any better. I was just getting to know Him! He couldn't leave yet!

"What if I'm not ready? Then would you stay? Because I'm not. Ready, that is. At all. I do still need you here _IN THIS FORM._ If you leave now, who knows how long it will be before I see you again?"

This time His smile was tender as He gazed at me with that 'I-can-see-into-your-soul' look that He had.

"You ARE ready, believe me."

I wasn't going to let Him go without a fight. "But-"

He held up His hand and I shut my mouth.

"You are ready," he repeated. "You have a wonderful new church family, friends, family, a job..."

He held up His hand again when I would have spoken at the last.

"Yes, a job. Be _me_ to others and they will respond. Learn to be content in all circumstances, even if they 'suck.'" He used his fingers to add quotation marks to the last, making fun of how much I said the word. I grimaced at Him.

He continued, "Of course, I will still always be here-" -He placed His hand gently over my heart- "until we can be together for eternity and you will see this form again. Believe me when I say that I will miss our little get-togethers though."

We stood up and I hugged Him tightly, not willing to let Him go _just yet. _

But, as someone once said, all good things must come to an end. He gently pried me off of Him and looked into my eyes. I saw His love for me there. I felt it in His hug moments ago. And I heard it: "I love you more than you could ever comprehend, my Beloved. Don't ever, ever forget that."

I looked at Him carefully and said with quiet conviction, "I love you too, desperately."

I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming and dreading the emptiness I was sure to feel.

When I opened them moments later, He was gone. I knew it. But the expected hollow, empty feeling never came. I still felt His love. I _knew_ in my heart and in my mind that He loved me and was still there, just not visible in His human form. Instead of emptiness, I felt peace and love and surprisingly, joy. Joy that was entirely outside myself. Outside my circumstances.

And I understood what He had been trying to tell me all along.

The End


End file.
